Family
by Torihime
Summary: Po całym zamieszaniu Will wprowadza się do Hannibala. Przy śniadaniu zaczynają rozmawiać o rodzinie. Co z tego wyniknie? (Mój pierwszy Hannigram)


Will siedział w przestronnej kuchni Hannibala i patrzył jak ten przygotowuje obiad. Wpatrywał się ślepo w jego sprawne dłonie krojące organ, którego mężczyzna nie chciał rozpoznawać. Jack i reszta orzekła że nadal nie jest stabilny emocjonalnie, więc zamieszkanie z taką osobą jaką był doktor Lecter wyglądało na dobre rozwiązanie. Sam psychiatra na to nalegał mówiąc że czuje się odpowiedzialny za to, co stało się z jego pacjentem. Graham zaśmiał się pod nosem. Gdyby wiedzieli to co on…gdyby wiedzieli co zrobił z Abigail. W sumie, to nawet i on nie wiedział gdzie blondyn ukrył ciało. Może już dawno podał mu je na obiad bądź kolację.  
-Coś cię trapi Will?  
-Myślałeś kiedyś o dzieciach? –nóż w dłoni Hannibala zatrzymał się.  
-W jakim sensie?  
-Żebyś sam miał jedno. –kucharz odłożył narzędzie, wytarł dłonie w fartuch który miał na biodrach i podszedł do bruneta. Ukucnął przed nim, by wbić w niego swój wzrok.  
-A ty?  
-Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.  
-Jakoś nigdy specjalnie o tym nie myślałem. Wydaje mi się że każdy z nas pragnie mieć kogoś do ochrony. Ja mam ciebie Will. –oczy byłego agenta przebiegły po posturze starszego, na chwilę zatrzymały się na oczach aby ostatecznie uciec gdzieś w stronę lodówki.  
-Chciałbym mieć córkę.  
-Dlaczego? Czy to z powodu Abigail która…  
-Którą zabiłeś. Tak. –Lecter uniósł się na równe nogi i wrócił do przygotowywania posiłku. Dopiero po chwili zauważył że oddech Willa niebezpiecznie przyspieszył. Graham zaciskał pięści. Z całych sił chciał odgonić od siebie wizję dziewczyny, która stała za Hannibalem. Jego rozedrgane oczy rozszerzały się coraz bardziej gdy w jej dłoniach pojawiło się poroże wbijające się po chwili w plecy doktora.  
-William. William słyszysz mnie? Co widzisz?  
-Abigail…chciała...zabijała cię.  
-Mówiła coś?  
-N-nie. –poczuł tylko jak dłoń kucharza gładzi jego policzek. Miarowo jego oddech zaczął się uspokajać.  
-Nic ci nie grozi mój drogi. Jesteśmy tu tylko ty i ja. Nikt więcej. –pocałował go delikatnie w czoło i wstawił pieczeń do piecyka. Już dawno przekroczyli normalne stosunki psychiatra-pacjent. Nie raz zdarzało się że Lecter całował go, a Will nawet się nie opierał. Nie mógł…nie miał ochoty. Jego psychika była już tak zniszczona, że czasem nie reagował na rzeczy które powinny go obrzydzić czy zniesmaczyć.  
-Mógłbym adoptować…  
-Wiesz że to niemożliwe Will. Jesteś niestabilny emocjonalnie i istnieje podejrzenie że skrzywdziłbyś to dziecko. –były agent zagryzł wargę.  
-To może ty? –został obdarzony delikatnym uśmiechem ze strony Lectera.  
-Więc chcesz żebym to ja przygarnął córkę dla ciebie, tak?  
-Prawnie byłaby twoim dzieckiem.  
-Może lepiej jakbyśmy powiedzieli że to będzie nasze dziecko. –Will westchnął ciężko, zaciskając pięść tak mocno jak się dało.  
-Nie mógłbym mieć dziecka z kimś takim jak ty…doktorze Lecter.  
-Słuszna uwaga, mój drogi.  
Następnego dnia pojechali do szpitala, do sali w której matki pozostawiały nowo narodzone niechciane dzieci. Hannibal znał cały personel, więc nie było problemu aby otrzymał pozwolenie na adopcje. Poza tym, w oczach innych był najbardziej troskliwą i opiekuńczą osobą jaka chodziła po ziemi. Graham stał przy szybie i spoglądał na maleńkie dzieci w łóżeczkach. Co jakiś czas drgały mu kąciki ust. Jakby chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale nie mógł. Po niedługim czasie psychiatra przyszedł do niego z malutkim zawiniątkiem w dłoniach.  
-Możesz wybrać dla niej imię. –brunet wpatrywał się w dziecko. Pogładził je palcem po niewielkiej główce.  
-Abigail.  
-Na pewno? –w odpowiedzi Hannibal otrzymał tylko kiwnięcie głową. Dobrze, skoro tak chciał. Przez całą drogę Will nie wypuszczał małej z rąk. Od tej chwili stała się jego oczkiem w głowie. Iskierką wśród mroku. W domu przygotowali dla jedzenie, nakarmili i położyli spać. Były agent patrzył na nią przez chwilę, po czym poszedł do swojego pokoju. Tak praktycznie rzecz biorąc nie był to jego pokój. Od kiedy się tu zjawił spał z doktorem w jednym łóżku. Czuł się przez to choć trochę spokojniej. Wszedł do pomieszczenia w momencie, gdy Lecter zapinał guziki swojej piżamy.  
-Widzę że jeszcze się nie przebrałeś. Czas najwyższy się położyć Williamie. –ruszył do przybudowanej łazienki, aby tam wziąć szybki prysznic. Zarzucił na siebie, jak zwykle, wymiętą koszulkę i bokserki po czym położył się obok mężczyzny.  
-Dobranoc doktorze.  
-Kolorowych snów Will. –brunet obrócił się plecami do starszego. Jednak nie dane było mu tak szybko zasnąć. Poczuł jak oplatają go silne dłonie i przyciągają do siebie. Delikatny pocałunek złożony na policzku, przesuwał się coraz bardziej w dół aż do szyi. Mokry język rysował nieznane Grahamowi wzory na skórze.  
-Hannibal…-wymruczał, biorąc głębszy wdech. Ścisnął uda, czując jak zęby wgryzają się w miejsce gdzie przed chwilą znajdował się język. Jęknął cicho. Dłonie przesunęły się po jego klatce piersiowej aż do brzucha. –Błagam…  
-Jesteś tylko mój Williamie. Rozumiesz to?  
-Tak…  
Tej nocy mężczyzna nie miał koszmarów. Spał spokojnie, nawet można powiedzieć że bez zarzutów. Gdy otworzył oczy i zauważył że doktora nie ma obok niego, kropelka potu spłynęła mu po skroni. Jego psychika podsuwała mu najgorsze wyobrażenia. Wybiegł z pokoju jak oparzony. Podpierając się ścian skierował się wprost do kuchni. Lecz gdy tam zaszedł nikogo w niej nie znalazł. Przeszedł do salonu i jakby kamień spadł mu z serca. Lecter siedział z Abigail na dłoniach i karmił ją z butelki. Will przyglądał się wyrazowi jego twarzy. Był…spokojny i troskliwy jak nigdy. Blondyn zauważył go i posłał lekki uśmiech.  
-Dzień Dobry. Wyspałeś się? –Graham opadł na puste miejsce obok niego. –Czyżby coś cię przeraziło?  
-Nie…to nic. –wystawił dłonie, jakby czekając aż ten da mu potrzymać dziewczynkę. Została mu podana po chwili. Hannibal otoczył go ramionami i pocałował w czoło. Jego rodzina…  
Alanie się to nie podobało i to nawet bardzo. Gdy tylko dowiedziała się od Katz co takiego miało miejsce, nie wahała się ani chwili. Wpadał do domu Lectera jak burza zastając całą trójkę w kuchni.  
-Hannibal czyś ty zwariował?! –podniosła głos.  
-Ciszej. Obudzisz Abigail. –skarcił ją Will, trzymający córkę na rękach i stający się ją ukołysać. Kobieta otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia. W głowie jej się to nie mieściło.  
-Jak mogłeś pozwolić żeby dał jej tak na imię? –blondyn otarł dłonie w fartuch i poprosił aby Graham poszedł z małą do innego pokoju. Gdy tak się stało zwrócił się do doktor Bloom.  
-Dziecko korzystnie wpływa na jego psychikę. Od kilku dni nie miewa koszmarów, halucynacje też powoli słabną.  
-Ale mogą w każdej chwili powrócić! Do cholery jasnej! On może jej zrobić krzywdę!  
-Mam wszystko pod kontrolą moja droga. Niczego nie robi bez mojego pozwolenia. –brunetka wzięła głęboki oddech.  
-Wiedziałam że wasze relacje nie są już czysto zawodowe, ale nie myślałam że posunęły się aż tak do przodu.  
-Will pragnął mieć kogoś, kogo będzie mógł chronić.  
-To nie mogłeś mu kupić psa!?  
-Alano proszę. –wskazał jej krzesło, aby na nim usiadła. –Obserwuję go co dnia. Naprawdę zależy mu na tym dziecku, mogę ci to przysiąc z ręką na sercu. Może dzięki niej będzie mógł wrócić do pracy.  
-O ile znów się nie zatraci.  
-Nie chwal dnia przed zachodem, moja droga. Zostaniesz na obiedzie?  
-Miałam wpaść tylko na chwilę.  
-Proszę, to będzie dla nas przyjemność. -obiad minął im spokojnie. Alana naprawdę przekonała się że psychika Willa nie jest już taka sama jak w tamtej chwili, w Minnesocie gdy celował z broni do Hannibala.  
Abigail rosła jak na drożdżach. Oboje, tak Will jak i Lecter, uwielbiali spędzać z nią czas. Do doktora zwracała się tato, do byłego agenta zaś wujku. Nigdy nie pytała o matkę. Była bystrą i niezwykle mądrą dziewczynką. Przepadała za pomaganiem tacie w kuchni, ale Graham rzadko jej na to pozwalał. Nie chciał żeby widziała organy, mimo że była za mała by wiedzieć co to. Psychika Willa była na najlepszej drodze by znów wrócić daleko przed krawędź, z której go zepchnięto. Coraz częściej się uśmiechał, spoglądał ludziom w oczy. Koszmary zniknęły, a halucynacje zdarzały się tylko gdy był zmęczony. Hannibal otoczył swoją rodzinę niezwykłą opieką. Jego relacja z brunetem stała się jeszcze bardziej zażyła. Wszystko zdawało się prostować i stawać normalne.  
Will wrócił ze sklepu, ostawiając siatki w holu. Zazwyczaj witał go radosny krzyk Abigail, która wpadała mu w ramiona. Tym razem powitała go cisza. Zamrugał delikatnie i ściągając okulary ruszył do salonu. Tam także pusto. Może gdzieś wyszli?  
-Hannibal?  
-Jesteśmy w kuchni. –mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do siebie i ruszył w stronę pomieszczenia. To co zobaczył, gdy wszedł tam, odrzuciło go momentalnie. Na stole leżało niewielkie, bo tylko sześcioletnie, ciało Abigail. Miała rozpłachtany brzuch, a krew obryzgała całą posadzkę. Gałki oczne zostały wciśnięte do oczodołów. Serce Willa pracowało na najwyższych obrotach. Ale…przecież…jak. Przy wysepce stał Lecter, spokojnie krojąc serce dziewczyny. Brunet musiała złapać się ściany by nie upaść. Nie…to nie mogła być prawda. Nie! Znowu miał halucynacje.  
-Will…wiedziałeś że tak to się skończy.  
-Kłamiesz! Przecież ją…kochałeś. –blondyn podszedł do niego i pogłaskał po twarzy zakrwawionymi dłońmi.  
-Nie zdołałeś jej ochronić. Przykro mi. –pomieszczenie zaczęło wirować, a Graham słyszał tylko swój krzyk. Nieustający, głośny i zrozpaczony. Czuł jak wstrząsają nim konwulsje. Tracił oddech. Tracił samego siebie.  
-Will…Will słyszysz mnie? Will…  
Poczuł szarpnięcie i nagle otworzył oczy. Rozedrgany wzrok przesuwał się po każdym meblu w pokoju. Gdzie był? Co się do cholery stało? Cały się trząsł, nie mógł złapać równego oddechu. Widział tylko że przed nim kucał doktor Lecter. To on trzymał go za ramię.  
-Co..  
-Miałeś napad. Spokojnie. –blondyn wrócił na swoje miejsce.  
-Gdzie jestem?  
-W Baltimore. –były agent schował twarz w dłoniach. To wszystko…to była pieprzona halucynacja. Przetarł oczy palcami i odchylił się na krześle. –A teraz William…opowiedz mi co widziałeś?


End file.
